The Phoenix With in
by Cilo
Summary: When people get older their bodies grow and grow. But Ginny Weasley is different from other people. She has a power, a great power and this is how she tells it threw the eyes of Ginny. [HG] [RHr]
1. Stars in the Sky

Disclaimer: Hey all! You all know that this is Fanfiction.net! And I would never steal anything from J.K.Rowling (My hero!) So relax and Don't sue!  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first Fanfiction story so I hope you enjoy it cause its gonna be a blast it is a bit sad at some parts. But also its gonna be fun and I am gonna spend a long time doing this all. X.x but oh well I can do this well if you have any ideas talk to me about it Oh yeah before I forget.  
  
.This is told by Ginny's Point of view!  
  
Chapter One: Stars in the Sky.  
  
Out in the garden, I lay awake waiting for the sun to rise in the star consumed sky. My eyes wide open watching the stars zooms on by. Cold night air blows softly, making the trees sway softly. I am feeling it and shivering softly but having no care for whether it is cold. Because my soul is feeling happy and spiritual as it's flying in the mindset sky. My breathing as calm as the wind that blows softly in my ear. I think of nothing, for I have no worries except for my still love for the boy who lived.  
  
Harry James Potter just the name makes my stomach fill with flutters and flutters of large butterflies. I sigh deeply and a puff of air draws from my mouth. It's so cold out here my breath can be seen I laugh heartily and attempt to blow O's but I fail and end up making blobs that disappear into the night's sky. I haven't been to Harry's house so I wonder what it looks like.  
  
I imagine it's small and the outside color blue as my brother, Ron's, blue eyes, with a white door that has a knocker that you can pull and push to make a hollow noise. I see small windows with designs and shapes. I see a well kept garden and oil stained cement driveway that is home to which muggles call: A Car. I see the streets filled with different houses with different colors and I see Lampposts, which give off light made by Muggle Electricity.  
  
I blink heavily and think about what it may feel like to kiss Harry Potter, spiritually like I look into his emerald eyes and he smiles warmly, caressing my face with his rough hands and then I close my eyes and kiss him passionately feeling his warm lips against mine. My hands into his hair and around his skinny waist, which tells me that, those Muggles don't feed him. My eyes open and I lay on the ground of the garden I knew I'd have fallen asleep and I sighed deeply. I smiled to the east of me the sun was rising.  
  
The sky got lighter, royal blue gleamed across the horizon. This was incredible I always loved the autumn sunrises. Then a golden haze of light erupted where I was looking. Red, Scarlet, blue, yellow and orange streaked the Horizon, so did other colors. Light dimly lit the grass and sky as the sun rose up. The temperature stayed the same I lay out there watching the sun for hours.  
  
"Ginny?" I hear a kind voice call from the house, and I hear crunching on the dewy grass and the voice speaks again, "How long have you been out here? All night?" My Mum sounded protective and I replied.  
  
"I couldn't sleep I just came out here to watch the sun rise." As I was telling her this I got up and smiled at my Mum's worried face. As if reading her mind, "Don't worry I wasn't really cold Mum." I laughed a bit at Mum's face of relief and wrapped my arms around her plump body giving her a hug. Then I let go 2 minutes later then skipped off to the house.  
  
I grabbed the door handle and turned it, it made a squeak as the door opened and I entered my home The Burrow. My home welcomed me with a rush of great warmth that filled my lungs as I went in. The floor creaked under my small feet and I put my hand on the counter as I lean down to untie my shoes and slip them off to be revealed to socks, that are to big. I smile widely, on the counter is warm water in a bottle. I look up and grab Chocolate powder pack and poor it into a cup. I watch it steam and I grab a spoon from a near by drawer. I grab the knob on the Drawer and pull it open revealing a clutter of knives, forks, spoons and other eating utilities. I grab a spoon with a neat little designs ingrained into the spoon handle I take it and stir the contents of the Chocolate pack with the hot water.  
  
I picked up the cup and warmth touched my hands as I held the handle. I shifted my feet across the wood-lain floor and got to the circular table. I set my cup down and sat on a chair that was the closest of ten. My legs crossed as I make myself comfortable, I look up and see my Mum walking in and sitting across from me. I smile and look at my Mum's eyes, they are brown like mine but not the same shape. They shimmer softly but she isn't tearful its just the way they are.  
  
"Good morning mum." I said, my mouth curved into a smile, my mouth fastened softly against my lips.  
  
"Good Morning dear." Mother said to me, her mouth opening widely as she yawns, covering her mouth at the last moment, "How long have you been out there Sweetie?"  
  
"About an hour before the sun rose." I quickly lied, I was out there for more than that. I was afraid if I told the truth that I'd be in trouble. "Mom you know I love the sun." I said looking at my mom's disapproving look.  
  
"But you shouldn't be out on the count of you-know-who." She inquired with her voice raising with worry.  
  
I looked down ashamed for my actions I looked at her, eyes stinging as my eyes started to form tears as I told her something inspirational, "I. I just want it to be the old times when Tom was weak. The night and the stars remind me of the good old times. When I didn't have to worry about Death of any sort. Get kidnapped or anything. My whole life I've been doing this. When I look into the looming stars that twinkle in the winter sky, I feel lifted away and young again and you know that!" By the time I finished, my tear stained cheeks was burning and I felt anger, Frightened and lonely.  
  
I instantly brought my skinny piano fingers to my face and sobbed into my palms. I heard a squeak like a chair across a wooden floor I knew my Mum, obviously shocked, was trying to comfort me unknowingly of what she was saying Mum, shifting her feet that I heard, came to sit beside me and pat my shoulder comfortably. For a few hours we sat there, Mum comforting me and we had a nice mother daughter time.  
  
Right after we had finished talking about feelings toward Tom, I could hear continuous thumps up stairs slowly coming closer and closer to the floor that we are on. Then there was a last thump and I looked around to see Ron looking tired and weak like a kitten, I glanced at my clock it read twelve O'clock on the dot. I smiled and said, still gazing at my watch, "Good afternoon sleepy head."  
  
Ron looked up to see me and had a snarl on his face like he'd usually did when he was about to yell at Malfoy or something as he said sarcastically, "Ha ha very funny Ginny! What time did you get up Virginia?"  
  
I looked at him and smiled gingerly, as his face turned to a frown feeling like he asked the wrong question, my smile suddenly got wider with his reaction I simply said, "Before Sunrise." He glanced outside, the sun was gleaming apon the frost covered lawn shining threw a window into the house.  
  
"Oh. well then." Ron said uncomfortably and he quickly changed the subject, "What's for breakfast Mum?"  
  
A/N: This is a great Book nice and Detailed for all! My friends say I am excellent at writing. I don't think so. Please Review my story So I can see if I need to update or not.. Well please don't hesitate to review! Thanks bye! -Cil 


	2. Life Turning Upside Down

Chapter Two: Life Turning Upside Down.  
  
"Oh. Well then." Ron said uncomfortably and he quickly changed the subject, "What's for breakfast Mum?" I look at Ron still smiling.  
  
"Don't you mean lunch?" A tingle erupted in my chest ticking my laughing trigger at his ears go red of either embarrassment or anger, and his nose twinge slightly. That just had to make me laugh I loved to scold him at the appropriate time. But then I stopped laughing when I saw Ron looking at Mum like something was wrong with her.  
  
I glanced over at her and noticed she was looking fixedly at something on my let arm just sitting they're daydreaming at my arm like she was remembering something form a while ago. I turned to face her, moving my torso and legs toward the table then under the table. I examined what she was looking at and moved my arm across the wood lain table. Her eyes moved with my arm following it every where. I then get suspicious and ask, "Mum. What's Wrong?" she doesn't answer. I start to panic and move my hand onto my pajama bottoms.  
  
Mum instantly zaps out of her trance and acts like she is examining her finger nails beginning to pick at her finger nail as if she was doing it the entire time she bites a peace of her nail and looks at it and she hums quietly. I crane my neck over to look at Ron we exchange worried glances and I look back at Mum as Ron says to Mum.  
  
"Mum are you alright? You don't look- Well I don't know the word of what you look of but. are you okay?" He said concernedly.  
  
Mum looks up at Ron quite startled and confused but addresses him with the same care, "Oh Good-" She checks her watch, "afternoon sweetie.want something to eat? Lunch maybe? Hmm.I'll see what I can make." She takes her coffee mug and gets up, the floor making a squeak do to the friction of the chair and the floor, she stands up and takes her cup to the sink, turning the tap on and making the cup wash itself.  
  
Then she grabbed a few pots and pans and began to work on lunch.  
  
I hear a soft pop behind me as I see George standing there, then Fred popped up beside him. I felt my mouth smile as I pulled my chair back, I lift my chair up gripping her top of the chair and dragging it along the floor. Then I yelled out in glee, "Fred, George!" I ran up to them and pounced on them, knocking them to the floor.  
  
"Hello monster." Said Fred, "I'd like to get up off the floor now." He strangled to say, seeing as my knee was on his stomach.  
  
"I am not Monster." I said annoyingly.  
  
"Sure you are," Said George, "Your ugly and you smell funny."  
  
"Look who's talking." I said, getting my hands off their chests putting more weight on my legs, "You two are uglier than goblins and your smell. Don't get me started on that."  
  
"Ginny- Please.." Fred said, "Before I die of suffocation-"  
  
"Say sorry for telling me I was Ugly and smell and I'll get off."  
  
"Sorry." Said Fred and George at the same time.  
  
"For?"  
  
"For. Calling you a smelly and ugly person" They said one after another but then Fred said something else, "But you still are a monster."  
  
I put my hands down on their chests again and brought myself up into a full standing position. My knees cracked at doing so. But oh well. I brushed my knees off and then my arms and looked at my brothers, "Welcome home." I smiled broadly and went to go sit down on the chair I was sitting on before. I pulled out my chair and sat in it, turning my body to face the table my back facing the twins.  
  
"Works been great." Said Fred taking a chair and pulling it out then sitting on it, ".we've had the place packed every day." He ran his fingers into his bright red hair, sighing deeply. ". this one time we ran out of invisibility hats it was horrible."  
  
"We've been having fun though." said George, "Selling people our art and plus hiring others to experiment with our jokes. Or just helpers. Like our good friend Lee Jordan."  
  
I smiled deeply looking down at the placemat that I've had since before I was born. My gaze looked up toward my brothers. They looked at me and looked at each other and each had the same exact smile of mischief then I knew something was up. I looked up at Mum she was busy doing Lunch I got up and started to run. Then I could hear my brother's chairs squeak against the floor as they came at me like a bunch of hungry Dogs.  
  
Then the pounced, Fred jumped atop me, my knees buckled under me as I fell to the ground. As I heard the others footsteps close in, Fred began to tickle me. Giggles irrupted from my chest as he began tickling feeling fingers touch my sides. I managed to turn over and attempt to fight back but by that time Ron and George had joined the gang tickle of doom. I kicked my legs hard getting free and getting up running around trying to get away from my brothers, holding the back of a couch, I pull myself over the couch and push of from the couch skidding across the floor. Then all of a sudden I stop as my Mum calls; "Lunch is ready!"  
  
I skid softly to the next seat, seeing my socks are really slippery. Then I sat down as my Mum brought my Lunch to the table. I gaped at it softly as I grabbed my fork and knife and dug my fork into the meat on my plate and then I took my knife and dug into the meat cutting the meat to chunks. I drop the knife and eat the chopped up meat I look up and see Ron stuffing his face with food and Fred and George eating moderately I smile and eat macaroni.  
  
After lunch Mum did the oddest thing and asked me if she could talk to me alone. Fred, Ron and George grumble and leave the room. I get up and walk to the sink, put my dishes away and say to Mum, "What's up?"  
  
"Hun there is something I got to tell you please just sit down." Mum said seriously. So I did as she told me to and grabbed a seat pulling it backward and then sitting down. She also took a seat and she sighed and started with the whole story putting her hand onto mine comfortably.  
  
"You see sweetie. What I am about to tell you may be shocking or disturbing." I nodded for her to continue. "When you were only three, you got deathly sick which includes Vomit and Diarrhea. much of your blood was in your diarrhea and your Vomit you dramatically lost most of your blood. You have a very rare blood type and there was no transfusions so." She stopped suddenly this I knew was the bad part. "We found it in an animal. Phoenix. As soon as we found that out, we stuck a needle in you and began pouring the blood into your veins. They said that by fifteen you'd be very stressed and that stress may make you transform. they also said that in the middle of your Teens you will get to become a phoenix. Hun I am sorry I had to say it..." She noticed that tears were in my eyes falling down my cheeks and she took my arm and showed my small scar on my arm from the needle I sob more. Mum pats my shoulder I jerk up and Yell,  
  
"Don't touch me!" I get up and run up to my bedroom and I could hear my Mum call my name I didn't care all I knew was that I was a monster an halfling part Phoenix and Part human I sobbed freely into my pillow. Then I heard a tap on my window.  
  
A/N: Well It's a bit of a cliff not a horrible one but I'll try to update often. Well it isn't as good as the last Chapter but I am happy. Review me! Ttyl!  
  
-Cil 


	3. The Beginning of the Pain

Chapter 3 - The beginning of the Pain.  
  
I heard a tap on my window, it sounded funny like fingernails taping on wood. I looked towards the wood-framed window and saw a white owl, hooting softly. My lips curved into a smile, Hedwig was there perched on the windowsill looking at me with beautiful orange eyes. Then I got up and opened the window, sliding the key over and pulling the window up, arms stretching upwards.  
  
"Well. What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to give Ron his letter?" I said to the owl. The snowy white owl just stood there, hooting softly, sticking her leg out to show a letter with the writing 'Ginny Weasley' labeled on the top. As if I knew what she was saying I said, "Oh its for me... How odd." I un-strung the letter that was bound to Hedwig's Talon and left the other one on her leg for Ron. As soon as I pulled the tie back on, the owl flew off to Ron.  
  
I felt the parchment softly grazing my hand along it. This was the first ever letter he wrote to me. 'I wonder what he wrote' passed threw my mind. Temptation was a big burden even though it was addressed to me. I don't know how long I've been starring at the letter or even why I was starring at the piece of parchment with my name inked onto the middle of the folded up parchment.  
  
When I finally opened it, something fell out of the parchment, I didn't take much notice but then I read the letter whispering softly out loud, "Hullo Ginny. Its me Harry; Harry Potter. How are you? Well if your wondering I am Okay I guess a tad tired and bored. Heh." 'Stupid muggles.' I thought as I continued to read, "Its harsh staying locked up in my room. not being there with Ron and everyone, my real family." I couldn't help but to smile at that. "I hear Hermione is coming to your house later today.it feels weird that I am not there either. Well I got to run. write a letter to Ron. Please write back." After I saw a hand written signature "Harry Potter".  
  
I sighed softly and walked around my bedroom once, making a few squeaks among the touch of my feet grazing a weak part in the floor. Then I walk to my second-hand, that looked to be falling apart, desk and opened a drawer, placing the parchment into it and sliding the drawer closed. Sitting down on a wooden bench, I took out a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of blue ink. I pondered what to write, thinking of saying something terrible that may ruin it all and make him think I am odd or crazy. Sighing in defeat and thinking I'll think of something to write later, I excused myself from the seat and lay on my bed. Yawning deeply, I stretch, many of my bones cracking and popping. Wincing at the pain I soon discover the cause of the pain isn't from me stretching.  
  
As if my back was on fire, I squirm in pain I try to scream but all that comes out is a light screech. I sit up very quickly and curl into a tight ball and fall onto the floor. In agony my mouth is wide open as more pain is erupted in my back. Struggling, I stand up and attempt to call for help but I can find nothing coming out of my mouth. Then all the pain seemed to vanish and it seemed like I wasn't able to breath because I was in a brink of hyperventilating.  
  
As if my back was breaking, pain exploded in my back. I felt my spine curl and my head falls back as I can feel my back split in two and my shirt rip and something erupt out of my back, blood everywhere, more blood splatters against the walls of my room. And all my pain seemed to fade, I collapse on the ground, laying there barely breathing as I see little Red, yellow and orange feathers on the floor. I pulled myself up and looked around for the source of the feathers. I could see nothing but I continued to look around, seeing more and more feathers. Sighing out of failure, I decide to look in a near by mirror if I was still bleeding.  
  
I walked out of my room, and trotted off to the bathroom, where indeed is the nearest mirror. I grabbed the door handle and twisted it to the right. Open came the door and I walked on in, closing the door behind me. As I walked in I glance at the mirror and gasp in horror.  
  
Great life sized phoenix wings spread out, following the wings I discover that they come out in between my shoulder blades. Blood stained the back of my shirt and my wings; at least I hoped that they were mine. I attempted to flap the wings, it was pretty hard seeing that I've never used them before and it was never an option. I tried to rotate my shoulder pads; that didn't work. Trying really hard to make them move I try and jump in the air and fly but that didn't work.  
  
I decided to take a bath; striping off my cloths and doing it very slowly and carefully around my wings, taking off my shirt and bra. I then walked to the tub and turned the nozzles to a warm setting and then plugged the drain way up. Waiting for the tub to fill, I admired my skinny body, yet hated the freckles, I also admired my wings that were the same contrast as my hair; Orange, yellow, red, gold and crimson tracked into my hair and wings.  
  
The bath was almost full so I added a few oils and incense all around the bath to make it less stressful. I slipped into the tub and breathed in, relaxing softly. Closing my eyes and enjoyed my bath. Then I opened my eyes and grabbed a scrub brush and washed my back, washing away the blood clots. After doing that I began to shiver, with out knowing I wrapped my beautiful majestic wings around my body to warm myself.  
  
Knock knock knock was heard. I yelled out, "I am taking a bath!"  
  
"Well hurry up Ginny!" Called Ron. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Stupid brother." I muttered under my breath as I got up and let water run down the drain. I then climbed out of the tub and grabbed a near by towel, drying myself off. I didn't feel like getting my cloths on so I just wrapped myself in the towel and grabbing my dirty cloths I set out of the bathroom to my room but I was interrupted by someone behind me.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!" I turned around and saw my Dad looking at me with disbelief and he said, "What'd you do?" I slowly told him the story of everything from the Phoenix blood to the wings sprouting out of my back. As telling him all this stuff his facial features changed dramatically, first it was understandable then by the end it was mortified. After all that explaining he said, "Well dear, I am sorry you heard all of that phoenix detail, and I am sorry you've got wings sticking out of your back. But I a worried how are you going to hide those wings from school, your brothers will certainly tease you, and what about your mother."  
  
"Not the type of thing you should be saying Dad," I said. Then I said very sarcastically, "its very helpful towards me."  
  
"Sorry Hun." Dad said walking downstairs.  
  
I then walked down the hall to my bedroom, opened the door a stench of blood swamped the room I sighed softly and called my Mum. I could hear her coming up the stairs; stomp stomp stomp came as she walked up the stairs and creaking upon weak spots in the floor. When she came in she gasped but then when she saw the wings magically sprouting from my back she screamed. Before she even got a screech out I clasp my palm over her mouth and motioned 'quiet' sign, sticking my index finger onto my lips and shushing her softly.  
  
"What happened here, sweetie?" Mum Questioned.  
  
"I think that's a little obvious, Mum." I told her sighing afterwards.  
  
"Well Lets get this cleaned up then." She then took out her Wand and said "[cleaning spell]" and as if I blinked, it was clean.  
  
I smiled softly and said, "Thanks, Mum." I turned to her and gave her a one armed hug, holding my towel around my top half, "So. Mum. What shall I do with these?" I said, pointing to my majestic phoenix wings.  
  
"Well sweetie I'll see what I can find out. I'll have to tell Dumbledore about them see what we can do about school things. It'll probably be very distracting for other children to-" She Looked at me and then said, "-not much help am I?"  
  
"No not really, but good try although I kind of feel like a monster, But on the other hand I feel Organic. Not like I wasn't out standing enough with this bright colored hair I just have wings the same contrast and easy to spot." I begin to laugh nervously and think how everyone might stare and poke at me. 'This must be how Harry feels when people stare at his Scar.' I thought fearfully.  
  
"Well I'll go write the letter I'll talk to you later sweetie." She then pat my back and said, "Try and calm down by going for a walk or something. Of course after your dressed." She added then she walked out the door, closing the door behind her.  
Sighing deeply, not knowing what to wear, with wings publicized into the upper part of my mid-back, I could put nothing on unless I rip holes into one of my shirts. I put my bra on [A/N: If I was descriptive It wouldn't be PG 13 ^_^;] Then I clasp the clip together. It was really hard because of the wings were in the way so I struggled with the clip. Then I slipped on under panties and then some jeans, doing up the button. I then decided to wear a crimson shirt, ripping holes in the back. It wasn't my favorite shirt so there was no problem; I slipped on the long-sleeved shirt on and somehow put my wings into the rips in my shirt. Then I quickly threw a cape on and put on some mittens and a scarf to keep me warm as I go outside for a short walk.  
  
I opened the door, stopping mid way thinking that I could just fly out my window. I then closed my door back to the past spot it lay before and walked over to open my window. Unlocking the window, I check if any muggles are watching and I begin to climb out the window launching myself out. About the exact time I jumped out my mind was saying, "I should have practiced first! Ahh! I am going to die! Or be injured very badly!" After thinking that I shut my eyes because I expected to fall into peril collapsing onto the hard frosty ground. But it never happened as I slowly open my eyes I discover that I am in mid air, my wings flapping softly.  
  
A/N: Konichiwa! Well, it's been a while. this chapter is about 1 and a half pages longer then before just for being so late with this chapter. I am sorry it's not as descriptive then before but its hard to have that emotion when you haven't even begun to feel that feeling of incredible pain as something shoots out of your back. Imagine having all that pain pretty harsh. I was pretty hurried because I did most of this in my classes so yes I'll update ASAP after I get the story off my laptop. Oh and don't forget to review! Love;  
  
-Cilo 


End file.
